Fairy Doodles
by NishaFox
Summary: NaLu AU oneshot- Lucy hates Statistics, it's hard and boring, minus the weird pink haired boy that falls asleep in class all the time. She decides one day to do something risky, doodling in his notebook, and it leads to a relationship with a boy she didn't even know she needed.


**Alright, I was supposed to be streaming but I did this instead, sorry, not sorry!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, I only own the plot to this story.**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she took her seat in her Statistics class. It had been a long day and she was regretting taking this class on the same day as Medieval History, Microeconomics, and English, and she still had rehearsal to get to. _Maybe I'll be lucky and the professor will let us out early today so I can take a quick nap in the theater._ She got her notes out and idly started doodling away on the edges of her paper, waiting for the other students to arrive and the class to begin.

"Whatcha doin' there, Heartfilia?" The pink haired athlete inquired as he took his usual seat next to her.

Startled out of the little world she was drawing on her notebook, she turned to see the smiling face of her classmate, "Oh, not much, just kinda waiting for class to start and got bored. Ya know, just doodling."

"Alright guys, let's jump right in. We've got to cover chapter thirteen again and then you have an open note quiz." The blonde quickly sat upright and turned back to the front of the classroom, as did her pink haired neighbor, as the professor started going over the notes they had taken the previous class.

It seemed like forever had passed before the period was over, though it had only been an hour and fifteen minutes. Lucy was tired, more so than when she had arrived, and turned one last time to see her neighbor asleep. _How does he sleep nearly every day and still manage to pass this class?_ She giggled a little at his sleeping form and nudged him awake, as she had done at the end of every class. "Hey, we're done now; you should get going before the professor kicks you out."

He groggily opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his tired limbs, "Alright, alright. Thanks again Heartfilia, see you on Thursday."

"See you then, we'll be on chapter fourteen." She spared one last glance at the pink haired boy as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the room. _I wish I could be that carefree, Stats always kicks my ass._

Two days later, Lucy had returned to her Stats class, not nearly as tired as previous, but still confused, as she had read over the next chapter and understood little to none of it. She was not looking forward to this session, not that she ever really did. She sighed out again with her face in her palm, and proceeded to take out her notebook with pages full of notes she didn't understand.

"What's got ya so down today, Heartfilia?" Her pink haired acquaintance had arrived on cue, same time as he always did.

She turned slightly to him and let out a groan, "I seriously did not understand one thing about this chapter. I thought I was finally starting to understand it and then something else came up and I was completely lost again. I'm not really looking forward to today."

She saw him grin a little wider, revealing his fangs, or at least she always thought they looked more like fangs than regular canines, but that was just speculation. "Oh, is that all? I wouldn't worry about it, you always seem to ace the tests anyway, I'm sure you'll get it soon enough. Besides, teach is going over it today, right?"

Lucy thought about it for a minute, he was right, there was no point being so upset about something that hadn't even been explained yet. "Thanks." She smiled lightly at him as he pulled out his notebook.

"No problem!" He smiled at her once more before turning to the front of the classroom.

The professor had begun teaching, and yet again, time couldn't seem to pass by any slower. Lucy had actually begun to understand the chapter, and had made various side notes all over her papers to remind her of what was what and how and why. Finally the professor had moved on to writing problems on the board for the class to solve as practice, and much to Lucy's liking, she had actually grasped them far better than she though and finished with time to spare. She looked around the room, noticing most of her classmates were still working, all but her pink haired neighbor it seemed, who was, yet again, snoozing away. _How does he even do that, he was awake like five minutes ago finishing these problems like the rest of us?!_ She looked at him with wonder and decided to do something risky.

She whispered quietly near his ear, "Hey, are you awake?" Silence fell as she waited to see any signs of him stirring, and thankfully saw none. _Alright, good, he's fast asleep._ She questioned her own sanity as she slid his notebook closer to herself and stared at the page. _What am I even gonna draw?_ She tapped her pencil to her lips as she contemplated what to draw, then she decided. _A fairy!_ Immediately she got to work drawing a little fairy, tail and all. Time passed quickly after that, and once she was done she slowly slid his notebook back to where he had it previously, hoping he wouldn't notice when she woke him after class.

Once class was let out, she gathered her things and nudged the boy awake, glancing at her little fairy surprise, "Hey, time to wake up, class is over."

He woke up much the same as he always did, with a yawn and a groggy grin, stretching his tired body well over the back of his chair. "Thanks," he closed his notebook without a second thought, apparently not having noticed her doodle, and started packing up, "I'll see ya next Tuesday then, have a good weekend Heartfilia!"

She waved to him while making her way out of the classroom with a cheeky smile to match his own, "You too!" _I can't believe he didn't even notice, it's not like it wasn't obvious, right at the top of the page or anything. Maybe I should make it more obvious next time._

Lucy arrived in Stats the next Tuesday with a slight pep to her step, primarily because this was to be the first day of the theater's original show. She took her seat and waited for the period to begin, anxiously tapping her foot and twirling her pencil in her hands. She was so zoned out, in fact, that she didn't even notice the boy nudging her and saying hello until he waved his hand in front of her face. "Huh?!"

She stared at him as if she was shocked he was there while he poked her, "You okay? You seriously zoned out there. I mean usually it's me doing that."

"Oh, uh, sorry," she replied shyly, a little embarrassed that she had done that, "I'm just not really in it today, way too excited for the show, I guess I just got lost thinking about it." She let out an anxious laugh as her grinned at her.

"Oh you're in that? Is that tonight or something?"

"Yeah," she started smiling to herself, "I'm not really a lead or anything, but I'm still really excited to be a part of it. I haven't been in anything since I was like ten, so it's definitely been an adventure, and I can't wait to see how people react to it, ya know?"

"Yeah, I totally get that, what's it about?" She saw something flash in his eyes as she rambled about the show, why he even seemed interested was a mystery to her, but she wouldn't pass up the chance to advertise the show to anyone who might care.

All too quickly though, the professor had begun the class, announcing that they had another short quiz and some practice equations afterwards.

The quiz was easy, surprisingly easy, Lucy thought, but at least she didn't have to worry about it preoccupying her thoughts anymore. She looked over and noticed that her neighbor was already asleep. He was always the first one to finish quizzes and tests, so the teacher usually wrote the practice equations on a separate sheet of paper for him to do when he pleased. _Must be nice. I know I'm not bad at math, but I wish I could be that good sometimes; I would never have to worry about it. I could focus on everything else more. Ugh! Focus, Lucy. You need to finish the problems on the board first._

After twenty grueling minutes of solving the problems in front of her, she decided it was time to take a break. _Maybe I could try drawing something else, make it stand out more._ She snickered to herself as she grabbed her pink pen and slid the pink haired boy's notebook out from under his arms, not even checking if he stirred this time. This time, she drew a symbol, it was still a fairy technically, but it was a mark, stylized differently and more simply.

He watched her through a squinted eye under his bangs, and she was entirely oblivious to that fact as she finished her new doodle. Once she turned to slide his notebook back, he closed his eyes again and hastily fell back asleep, smirking to himself.

She saw the corner of his mouth twitch up as she removed her hand from the notebook. _Did he just smirk? Crap! He didn't wake up did he?_ Panicking slightly on the inside, she decided to lightly poke him to see if he was, and was met with nothing. Convincing herself that she was just freaking out over nothing, she went back to her work.

At the end of class, she hesitated to wake him up, still a little worried that he may have noticed and been too upset to say anything. _Suck it up, Lucy, he'd have a right to be, but you can't just leave him there._ She nudged his shoulder and started turning to leave, saying over her shoulder, "Class is over now, you should get up."

He awoke to her retreating form, staring at her and yelling after her, "See ya later, Heartfilia! Can't wait to see your show!"

She froze for a second as she reached the door, but quickly retreated to the safety of the theater. _Maybe he really didn't notice, but is he actually going to the show tonight?! Agh, can't think about that right now._

Come Thursday, Lucy walked into Statistics having thought nothing more about the doodle incident; instead, she was more concerned with talking to her neighbor about the show. She swore she saw him that first night in the audience, but afterwards when she searched the crowd for him, he was nowhere to be found. She sat down and waited impatiently, immediately beginning to doodle to pass the time.

"Hey! How's it goin', Heartfilia?" The boy walked in and took his seat next to her, unknowingly about to get bombarded with questions.

"Good, good. So did you see the show? I thought I saw you but you left before I could find you. Or I'm just blind and can't find a dude with pink hair in a crowd. Anyway, did you like it? Did the message get across? What did you think of the approach? Was it relatable at all? How about the lights? The music? The actors?" She beamed at him with wide eyes, awaiting his answer.

He blanched a little, entirely unprepared for the assault of questions, but recovered quickly, "Oh, yeah, I was definitely there! It was pretty good, I mean I don't watch a lot of plays so I don't really know much, but I liked it. I liked your part, oh, and I guess that one guy, uh, Romeo's part? I think that was his name. I don't know, and I had to duck out at the end, sorry about that." He placed his hand behind his head as he finished speaking, looking slightly, bashful? No, that couldn't be it.

Lucy shook her head as she looked away. "Well, I'm really glad you liked it, thank you for going, it's always good to hear what people on the outside think."

He chuckled and leaned over to whisper to her as their professor began speaking, "It was no problem, I enjoyed it, and you were great."

She blushed lightly as her body got slight shivers, "Thanks." _What the hell? It's not cold in here… he is attractive though, can't deny that. Ugh, it was just a compliment, Lucy, shut up; you literally don't even know this dude's first name._ She shook her head once again, a little more forcefully this time, as her neighbor glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

While taking notes towards the end of class, Lucy's eyes began to wander. She noticed that half the class was on Facebook or Tumblr on their laptops, clearly not paying attention, and she snickered. _I guess I can't really judge, I'm not paying much attention either._ Her eyes continued to make their way across the room, noticing those who were actually taking notes, and finally landed on her pink haired neighbor. She thought nothing of him hunched over his notebook, until she noticed that instead of taking notes, he was doodling and in red pen nonetheless. She leaned over to get a better look and whispered, "Whatcha drawing there?"

Instantly his pen stopped moving and he nonchalantly moved his hand to cover his drawing, but Lucy had already seen enough. "Oh, ha, nothin', just squiggles really. I was just trying to decide if I wanted to nap yet or not and I think I'm going to now, wake me when class is over, aye?" He flopped down on his desk, covering his notebook entirely now with his arms.

 _He totally drew the same fairy as I did!_ She smirked at his unmoving form, _I know your secret Mr. Dragneel. You can hide it all you want, but you're a dork too._

Lucy felt oddly pleased with herself for the rest of the period. Whether it was because she saw this built, smart, attractive guy doodle a fairy in his notebook, or because it was HER fairy he was doodling, she didn't know, and she didn't really care, she was just happy.

When class was over, she nudged the boy, waking him up like she always did, and smiled at him like a giddy school girl, "Time to wake up, you dork!"

He awoke slowly and turned to look at the blonde as he spoke, "Who are you calling a dork, you weirdo?"

She puffed out her cheeks and glared at the boy, slightly annoyed, "I am not a weirdo!"

"Sure ya are, what's wrong with that?" He asked her in the most serious tone that she immediately calmed down.

"Nothing, I guess… Umm, well anyway, see you next week, bye." She rushed out of the room before he had a chance to even say anything back, feeling slight chills running down her spine again. _What the hell, Lucy?! Stop! He's just some random dude from math class, okay! Like, you should not be so worked up over this!_

It was now Tuesday, and once again, Lucy arrived early for Statistics, though surprisingly, this time, her neighbor was already there as well. "Oh, hey there, you're here early."

She sat down and began taking out her things as he looked at her, slightly confused, "I am? Oh, cool, that means I should have more time to sleep right?"

Lucy could do nothing but giggle, _How does being five minutes early equate to sleeping longer in class?_ "Dork."

"Weirdo." He stuck his tongue out and her heart fluttered for a split second.

 _Again?! Gah, do I seriously like this guy?!_ She turned her head to look inside her bag before he noticed her small blush. "So, umm, what's your first name anyway? We've sat next to each other for nearly a semester and I don't think I've ever asked."

"I guess not, huh? Well then we should start over! Hi there weirdo, I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He grinned at her stupidly as he held out his hand to shake hers.

"Hi dork," she giggled as she grabbed his hand, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to finally meet you." They smiled at each other and laughed as their class began.

The two sat in relative silence as class went on, it was entirely normal for them, they were in class to learn after all, they weren't spending all this money on classes to goof off, but Lucy felt a little put off by it. For some reason, knowing this boy's name made her feel so much closer to him, and she didn't like that he was still a relative stranger to her. _I shouldn't be so concerned about it, we're just classmates, and I'll probably never sit next to him in another class after this semester. I mean I've been here for 2 years and I'd never even seen this guy before this class._

She was completely lost in her thoughts again as time ticked by, that is until Natsu not-so-subtly slid his notebook over to her. She gazed up at him in question, but he seemed to be staring very intently at the white board at the front of the room. She shrugged and looked down, thinking she had maybe missed some notes when she was zoned out, but oh was she wrong. Well, probably not wrong, but it wasn't notes she was looking at right now, it was a familiar doodle, the first one she drew, but it had additions now. There was a beautiful flower blooming under the fairy's feet, with the words, ' _Hey Lucy, do fairies have tails?'_ underneath. Lucy's breath hitched, _He found the first one? I thought maybe he'd only seen the second, but he added to this one, and wow, he made my dinky fairy look awesome!_

She quickly grabbed her pencil and replied, ' _Do they even exist? They are an eternal mystery, a never ending adventure!_ ' making sure to draw her pink fairy symbol underneath and slide it back to him before she could regret her childish response, or be swayed by the skips in her heartbeat.

Before she could even begin to pretend that she was paying attention to the actual lesson going on, he slid his notebook over. There was now a red symbol next to hers, and a small dragon circling around the fairy. Lucy could do nothing but giggle now as she admired their doodle, she quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture of it and handed his notebook back to him.

At the end of class, Lucy didn't have to wake up Natsu for once, he had been awake the whole class, taking notes and laughing to himself quietly, like a madman. "Well, I'll see you on Thursday then. Bye Natsu!"

"Uh, wait! Hey Lucy, uh, would you like to get coffee or something? The semester is nearly over and you're probably way too smart to be in anymore classes with me, soooo…" He had his hand behind his neck and laughed, almost nervously, Lucy guessed.

Chills ran down her spine again. _He wants to get coffee? And he actually wants to keep talking with me?!_ "Uh, sure, I mean, I know a place close by that I usually stop at before rehearsal, and I have some time… Do you have class after this?"

"Nah," he chuckled and grinned at her, "I'm all yours!"

* * *

 **So what do you all think? I kind of just started writing and could not stop, like my fingers wouldn't have stopped unless they were broken.**

 **Read, review, follow, favorite, whatever you feel like doing!**


End file.
